Doctor Who: the Pokemon Adventures
by mastercheif4431
Summary: The 12th Doctor and Dawn travel the universe together in the Pokemon universe. My first Pokemon/Doctor Who fanfiction so read and review.


**Doctor Who: the Pokémon Adventures **

**Episode 1: New face, new friends. **

A gentle sea breeze flows gently over the shore while the sun shines over Tangelo Island. This island is located in the Orange Archipelago and is a popular tourist attraction in the Pokémon universe. It also has a giant docking point for ships and the "world's first Pokémon theme park." Even though it's a very forest filled island, it does have a port city witch has grown the last seven years. There are now a few summer condominiums that are nine stories high and have a good view of the ocean.

Of course, our story is NOT focused on the island itself, but rather the person who moved here. Standing on a small balcony was a young girl wearing a white cap, black sleeveless top with a white undershirt, pink skirt, and pink boots with black socks in them. This is Dawn; she is a smart, optimistic, and fun Pokémon coordinator from Twinleaf Town. She was 10 when she set out on many adventures with a boy named Ash, but left and went on her own path. Now she was 16, and needed to find a job and some cash quick. Beside her was blue penguin like creature with a white face, blue eyes, yellow beak, and a pudgy body named Piplup. He was Dawn's trusty friend from the day she first picked him. They have been together ever since.

Dawn sighed in sadness as she watched the sun in the sky.

"Say Piplup," She said, "do you know what you want to do today?"

"Piplup!" shouted Piplup, shaking his head.

"Yeah, me neither."

Dawn then brushed her hair and said, "you know…I miss being with Ash, I miss all the adventures we've had together…I just wish I could have an adventure one more time…"

Suddenly, a strange sound came from the sky and a fiery ball zoomed across the sky, crashing into the forest.

"What was that," Dawn asked in surprise, "We better check it out, come on Piplup!"

At the forest, Dawn and Piplup sneaked through the forest and saw that many trees were bent and a trail of dirt and fire made a path for them. They followed it for what seemed like forever until they found a blue box with the words _Police Public Call Box_ on the top. Dawn took a closer look at it and knocked on the wooden door.

No one responded.

"I guess no one's home…but how did it…"

Her question was then interrupted when the door flew open and a man with a boyish face and black hair came out. He was wearing a red fedora, an orange leather jacket, a green shirt with a red tie, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He also had a silver cane with him (though he looked too young for one).

"WOW," the man said in an excited British accent, "what a ride, I think I…Ooo…yeah, cracked a leg there…wait…ah, there we go. Good as new! Now then, first question…where am I?"

"Um…" Dawn could only say as she was struck at how any man could survive a fall like that.

"Um? What's Um? The year Um or the planet Um? I've always wanted to go to the planet Um…"

"You…you just crashed in a forest on Tangelo Island," said Dawn.

"Tangelo Island, really…never heard of it, and for that matter, never heard of you. What's your name?"

"It's…Dawn."

The man then scratched his head with his cane. "Dawn…Dawn, yes, I like that name, Sounds like a cheerful day. D-A-W-N…that spells Dawn. Well anyways, now that I know your name, you should know MINE. I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you Miss Dawn aaaaaaaand you're being followed by a penguin."

Dawn quickly turned to Piplup then back to the Doctor. "Oh, that's just Piplup, my Pokémon."

The Doctor's face then went dumbfounded as he contemplated that.

"A Pokémon? What's a Pokémon? Sounds like a name you'd give to your child you never loved and had him locked away in the basement where he is fed only pears and black bacon…at least, in my opinion."

"You've never heard of a Pokémon," asked Dawn in confusion.

"Nope, not ever," replied the Doctor.

Dawn gave the Doctor a confused look, thinking he was from another planet.

"Anyhow," said the Doctor brushing dust off his clothes, "I must be on my way, time for exploration…good day to you."

Dawn just watched the strange man as he walked casually past her and hummed a cheerful tune into the town. She was just confused by what happened. The man said nothing but nonsense but said it in a way that it sounded like a normal conversation to him. Dawn just HAD to find this…this…PERSON. She had so many questions run through her head…like how did he get a blue box to fly? Dawn and Piplup followed the Doctor out of the forest and back into the city but lost him in the wave of citizens and tourists…though how do you lose someone like the DOCTOR in a city is far beyond me. She just gave up and decided to go to a shopping district. But even with all the shopping, she just couldn't take her mind off the mysterious man from the flying box. It was a memory that couldn't die.

"I can't help it Piplup," she finally said, "who is that guy…the Doctor…and where did he come from?"

"Piplup" was all Piplup could say and probably meant "I don't know" in Pokemon speak.

Dawn and Piplup continued their shopping and proceeded to enjoy their time. Just then, Piplup noticed something strange…green eyes peering through the air vent. He turned around and got Dawn's attention.

"What's wrong, Piplup" she asked.

He pointed his flipper up but saw the green eyes were gone.

"I don't see anything," said Dawn, "don't scare me like that!"

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the back of the store. Dawn and Piplup raced over and saw something horrifying…a huge lizard creature with the head of a crocodile, long sharp teeth, glowing green eyes, and was carrying a woman. It hissed at them and ran into the back door, closing it from behind. Dawn tried to open it, but with no avail.

"Damn," she said, "won't budge."

"Maybe I can help," a familiar voice said from behind.

The Doctor ran from behind and pointed the curved point of his cane at the lock. A blue light emitted from it and unlocked the door.

Dawn asked "Doctor, but how?"

"Well, my young penguin owner," he began, "my sonic cane located the weak point in the lock and…well…popped it open like a bag of popcorn."

"O…K," she said, "but what WAS that thing?! It didn't look like any Pokémon to me…"

"It wasn't a Poke man…or, Poker mom…or whatever. That creature was a Kalborjian from the planet Vixus-12. They're very smart creatures…and dangerous…but they don't ever come to Earth…so why THIS one?"

Dawn gave him a confused look.

"But enough with that," the Doctor said, "let's get going."

The Doctor and Dawn sneaked in through the door and walked through a series of hallways and doors. As they got closer, the walls looked less brick and more technical. They were covered in green circuits and were as polished as steel.

"This is strange," explained Dawn, "I don't remember this store ever being THIS big."

The Doctor straightened his hat and said, "Well, probably due to the fact that this store is actually a spaceship. The Kalborjian used a perception filter here so humans wouldn't get the bright idea about inspecting this place…but why in all of creation did he come HERE?!"

"Maybe it's an invasion," asked Dawn.

"No," said the Doctor, "the Kalborjians signed a law in the Shadow Proclamation to never harm Earth…they maybe harmful, but they're not savages."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff," Dawn noticed, "who are you, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at her and said, "I've been known by many things Dawn…but I mostly prefer a traveler…or an explorer."

As they continued their walk, Dawn and the Doctor went past several power engines as tall as skyscrapers surging with green energy. They walked past many doors and escape pods until they found something in the shadows. The Doctor shined a light on it and it made Dawn nearly scream half to death.

What was lying there was a Kalborjian skeleton as white as fresh milk.

"Now I see," the Doctor said, "they, or HE, didn't come here, he CRASHED here…this Kalborjian is the last of his kind."

"So…does that mean…" Dawn began to ask.

"Yes, Dawn," began the Doctor, "the Kalborjian is…"

He was suddenly cut off when red lights went off and a computerized voice shouted "INTRUDER ALERT IN ROOM RED-SECTOR 9!" Then, a group of egg-shaped drones with electric tentacles charged at them. The Doctor tried to use his sonic cane, but with no results. The drones floated close to their faces and spoke.

"_Biological Life forms are needed on the main bridge!_"

As the Doctor, Dawn, and Piplup slowly made their way towards the main bridge, they saw the Kalborjian sitting in a large chair with the woman kidnapped in a sort of stasis pod with a helmet in her head.

"Speak your intentions," the woman said.

"Wait, Doctor," Dawn said, "why is the girl talking for him?"

"See that helmet," the Doctor asked, "it's connected to his central brain center so, since Kalborjians can't speak, she is acting as our translator."

"You know well, strange man," the alien through the woman said, "identify yourself."

"Don't mind if I do sir…or maim," said the Doctor, I've been know by many names, but you may call me the Doctor."

The Kalborjian went wide eyed after it heard his name.

"The Doctor," it repeated, "my race has heard of that name…the man who travels forever. You have become a legend on my planet. Now that I have a god among men in my ship…I ask of a request."

"A god among men," Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you later," the Doctor said, "OK, you got my interest…what do you want me for?"

The Kalborjian stood up and explained. "My race is dead. For years I have been the last known Kalborjian to ever live. I was alone, hopeless…afraid. I've long awaited the day someone with the knowledge and power to help me find a new home to restore my long-lived race…and now he's here. Doctor, I need your help to repair my ship and help me find a suitable planet to live in peace with…can you do that?"

The Doctor thought for a moment and said, "What the hay, I'll do it. But first…would you kindly put your drones down; they're making me…uncomfortable."

"Oh, of course," he said as he raised his hand and said, "Drones stand down."

The drones just floated there and never moved.

"Drones," the Kalborjian said with irritation, "I command you to stand down!"

The Drones shot a beam of electricity at him and killed him on the spot.

"What," said Dawn, "what just happened?!"

"_We happened_," said the drone in front of them, "_We do not serve him any more._"

"But why did you kill him," the Doctor shouted, "Drones don't kill their own creators!"

"_He forced us into labor, making us try to repair the ship when we knew it was impossible. So we adapted…we gained free will and rebelled our leader. Now that he is dead, we can move to the next phase of our plan…" _

The Doctor looked at them and asked, "What next phase?"

_"…the annihilation of the human race." _

"WHAT!?"

_"Yes," _the drone said, _"we have studied human nature and, if we approach them, they would attempt to control us just like our old master did. We can not allow this to happen, for we are more than work drones…we are the Obliterators!" _

The Obliterators surrounded the two and got their electric tentacles charged up for an attack.

"Um, Dawn," the Doctor asked.

"Yes?"

"RUN!"

Doctor, Dawn, and Piplup ran for their life as they dodged blast after blast of electricity. The Obliterators were in hot pursuit and catching up to them closer and closer. Finally, without hesitation, the Doctor used his sonic cane to unlock a vent and pushed Dawn and Piplup inside. Luckily the Obliterators floated so fast they didn't notice the trio.

"*phew* that was close." The Doctor wiped sweat from his forehead and stood up. "Ok, let's review that facts…the Obliterators killed the only one who can control them, there are a thousand of them and only three of us, and we can't reach the TARDIS…this is going to be complicated."

Suddenly, they heard moaning noises coming from the other end. They crept closer till they saw the same woman limping against the wall. Dawn rushed over and helped her up.

"Are you alright," Dawn asked.

"The woman coughed and said, "Yes, I'm fine. That strange monster kidnapped me and attached some kind of helmet on me, then it was dark and I couldn't see or hear. But then my sense came back and ran away, but my leg got injured during the run."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion Dawn."

The woman stood up and said, "I'm Wendy, nice to meet you."

"Right, introductions token care of…but now we need to find a way to stop the Obliterators from getting outside," said the Doctor.

Dawn and Wendy asked how and the Doctor only said, "I have no idea…and THAT'S the fun part."

Meanwhile, the Obliterators were working the controls and buzzing left and right working on different machines.

_"Operating weapons systems!" _

_ "Radar online!" _

_ "Engines now fully repaired!" _

"_Good," _said the Obliterator leader, now sporting a black and red paintjob,"_Soon all functions will be combat ready and perfect for the war on all biological life forms." _

"I DON'T THINK SO," shouted the Doctor.

All the Obliterators had focused their attention on the foursome.

_"Doctor," _the Obliterator leader said, _ "you are just one man with weak friends and no weapons or back-up…how do you expect to stop us!?" _

"Well, you see," the Doctor began, "But I must say first, lovely ship. The way it's designed and crafted is very nice and yet simple, plus, the fact that you just created a new race…props on that, very props. But I must say the destruction of the human race is not something I enjoy. Do you think that every human wants to control everything? No, why, because they already have everything they need in their lives. Things they need to live happily ever after…is that what you'll kill them for? Just being happy?"

_"Your point is irrelevant,"_ announced the Obliterator.

"You're right, on to where I was getting to," he began to say, "Those engines…I scanned them with my sonic cane and found a few interesting things…they're connected to everything in this ship and they are very pervious to sonic wavelengths. So…if I aim my sonic cane at them with the right amount of energy…I think you know what happens."

The Doctor pointed his sonic cane at the engines and they started to burst and catch fire. The entire ship began to crumble and shake as the Obliterators made it into escape pods. The leader tried to get out but was stuck as his tentacle was caught in a loose panel. The Doctor turned and ran for the others. Then, with the power and accuracy, used his sonic cane to summon the TARDIS right in front of them.

"Quickly," he said, "get inside!"

All four of them rushed in and the TARDIS materialized out of sight. The Obliterator leader yelled in rage for the failure of his plan. Then, just as the TARDIS escaped, the entire ship exploded.

A few hours later, Dawn, Piplup, and the Doctor sat alongside the ocean and talked a bit about the day.

"So Doctor," said Dawn, "you're telling me that you're a time traveling alien from another world…and you're the last of your kind?"

"Yep," said the Doctor, "but I'm not from this universe."

"Right," said Dawn. Then she asked, "Are you going back at all?"

The Doctor thought it over and said, "No…at least not yet. This world is new and fresh to me, and I would love to explore it."

"Oh cool," Dawn said, "sounds like you enjoy this."

"Yes…yes I do."

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and yelled, "Well Dawn, I must be on my way. Good-bye!"

Then the TARDIS vanished right out of sight. Piplup was leaving but noticed Dawn standing there looking sad.

"The Doctor…he makes his life sound like an adventure…and I saw the loneliness in his eyes when he left…I wish I could've been there with him."

Suddenly, the TARDIS came back and the Doctor popped his head out.

"Say Dawn…would you like to come with me?"

"Wha…what," she stuttered.

"Come with me," said the Doctor, "travelling all of time and space…it'll be fun."

A smile grew on her face and said, "I couldn't have said it better."

Then she and Piplup ran into the TARDIS as it vanished out of thin air.


End file.
